


Movie Marathon

by impishiconism



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impishiconism/pseuds/impishiconism
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Kudos: 17





	Movie Marathon

“Drift! Wake up!”

Drift groans. According to his chronometer, it’s far too early for any sensible mech to be awake. One of his finials twitches as he buries his face into a pillow.

“Driiiiift!”

“Go back to recharge, Roddy.”

“But I’m bored!”

“Rodimus. I’m sleepy. Either sleep with me or go away.” Drift hears Rodimus sigh as he turns away from the orange mech and pointedly closes his optics. He thinks he hears the other mech shifting around and hopes Roddy isn’t going to tickle him or anything else equally evil, but it turns out he’s braced for nothing because Rodimus simply slings an arm across his waist.

Rodimus gives Drift a quick kiss on the cheek, then says, “You make a very convincing argument.” Drift smiles and turns around to give Rodimus a kiss in return.

\----------

“Drift.”

It’s a whisper this time, at least. Rodimus is being more considerate. Drift opens an optic and looks over his shoulder. “At least it’s not horribly early, Roddy. What do you need?”

“I wanna get _up!”_

“I’m not stopping you.”

“I wanna _do stuff!_ With _you!”_

“Okay, what do you wanna do?”

“We could race down in the lower decks.” At this, Drift snorts. “Yeah, and Magnus _totally_ won’t write us up now that he knows we race down there.”

“Oh. Right.” Rodimus frowns. “We could race in the upper decks?” he tries, giving Drift his best approximation of turbo-pup eyes.

“And _how many_ people are around the upper decks during the day? I know you wanna get some energy out, Roddy, but we’ve got to wait for a planet visit.” He sees Rodimus deflate, and continues, “but with our day off, we can do just about anything else.” Drift places a kiss on Rodimus’ nose. “I’m sorry we can’t do your first choice, but we could go get drinks at _Swerve’s_ or something?”

“No, I think I want to only be with you. Day in then?”

“Sure, Roddy. What do you suggest we do?”

“You get some energon while I set up a movie? You haven’t watched _The Terminator_ yet, have you?”

“No, I haven’t. You’ve been hyping it up so I’m excited.” Drift says as he grabs two cubes of energon and prepares them, mixing copper and tungsten shavings into Rodimus’ cube and zinc into his own.

“And after that, we can rewatch the _Star Wars_ series, and maybe _E.T._ I know how much you love the humans’ sci-fi.”

“You’re epic, Drift!”

“I know, Roddy."


End file.
